


Safe & Sound

by KofaChan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gramander, M/M, Slow Burn, m/m - Freeform, possible smut waaayy later on, school age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KofaChan/pseuds/KofaChan
Summary: Hogwarts is host to an exchange program for several wizarding schools, including Ilvermorny. The program is to learn and make connections around the world, as well as test the skills of the participating witches and wizards. Percival Graves is there to prove himself, but when he runs across a young freckled wizard, something shifts. (I'm terrible at descriptions. Might edit this later!)





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea I had posted to tumblr and it appeared to get good hype so I decided to write it. I have changed the age range of many of the characters to fit into this story world. I have also created my own 'tournament' type agreement so that there is no conflict with 'canon'. The Triwizard tournament would not have worked as it is primarily only the three European schools who participate.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this. Gramander is my jam and I want to do them justice! Oh! One last thing, I will be giving multiple perspectives, so when I flip around the character who has control of the POV will be stated with their name in bold at the start of the section!

The idea of a magical school is for young witches and wizards to be able to harness their magic and learn how to control it. To better themselves and the world with this education, but it is not simply the knowledge they gain from these schools that is important. It is also the bonds and connections, the networks formed to better the students and their future. This is why the International Confederation of Wizards had decreed in the late 1800’s that there would be an Agreement among wizarding schools where witches and wizards of the age of 16 and older would be allowed to travel for an international exchange of information. One school would play host to all schools who wished to participate in the sharing of knowledge and the building of networks. Tournaments, tests, and even classroom participation were among the list of things that would occur during this exchange.

This exchange was known as the Magical Education Retreat for Learning and International Networking, or the M.E.R.L.I.N Agreement. It occurs once every five years and the host school is selected through a random selection. This year it has been decided that Hogwarts will play host to the M.E.R.L.I.N Agreement. There are several schools participating from around the globe, including Beauxbatons Academy for Magic, Durmstrang Institute, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to name a few.

The schools who wish to participate in the agreement send their best and most skilled wizards and witches. Young witches and wizards with bright minds and skill that are 16 years or older are able to participate. There is no limit to the number of students sent, but schools tend to only send a handful of their  _best_ , the ones close to graduation that need those connections and something like this would look good on their records. Especially if they came back with some form of award.

This was a time for bonds and friendship, for learning and strengthening ones’ skill set. No one expected there would be love thrown in the mix.

\---

**Percival Graves**

 

Looking up at the large castle, there was a sigh that escaped the young wizard. He wasn’t particularly  _happy_  to be in the cold, damp weather that seemed to make up most of Europe. It was the type of cold that sunk through every layer of clothing you wore, chilling you straight to the bone. Standing outside, he could see his breath, a shiver running through him. Their weather really was the worst. “When do you think we can go inside?” he heard one student ask, a younger man with blonde hair. He wasn’t in his year so Percival could not recall his name. “It should be soon,” a witch commented, in a similar year as the blonde one. He glanced back towards the castle. “They will give us a signal. There are a host of  _other_  schools here. Patience is key," Percival said coolly, though he was having trouble being  _patient_. There was only so much waiting in the cold of night one could take, but he was trying to up a front in front of the younger students. To put up a good  _example_  of how they should behave.

Suddenly he was nudged, breaking the stoic persona he was giving off. Stumbling for a moment to the side, he turned back with a scowl on his face to see the colored witch giggling at him. "Lighten up, Percival. You have to admit that you're just as cold as the rest of us. They shouldn't have us wait  _outside_!" the witch stated, one brow raised at him. "I'm not cold, Seraphina," Percival snapped quickly, adjusting his robes and pretending as though he did not just stumble, "Where have you been, anyway? You disappeared." He watched a smirk play one the woman's lips, one that could challenge his question if she so wished. "I was with Professor Davis, ensuring everything was ready to host us. They expanded a wing of the castle for us. Let's hope it's warmer in there than it is out here," she stated, holding her head up high with pride. Percival looked back towards the school, pulling the dark blue and cranberry lined robes tighter against him. "I'm sure it will be. They wouldn't freeze their  _guests_ ," he murmured, trying to keep his irritation in check. He had been told that was one of his flaws. To get annoyed and act too quickly.  _Impulsive_.

His gaze shifted as a woman walked out from the castle, apologizing for the wait. He picked up on a heavy Scottish accent among the chatter that occurred between her and Professor Davis, who was a young gangly professor at their school. He was rather skilled despite how thin and frail the man looked, though it was always a question whether he could see given he had these big glasses that made his eyes look all buggy.

"I apologize for the wait," the woman was suddenly addressing the crowd of forty students, "My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. We have just finished with our sorting ceremony and are ready to introduce the schools we will be hosting this year. Please follow me inside." For someone with a heavy accent, she was quite understandable. Though, Percival imagined making her angry would leave her speech indiscernible. He followed after the students that immediately seemed to jump at the prospect of going inside. Steps echoed on stone as they marched into the entryway like an army. "I still can't believe we have the luck of spending our  _last_  year in a place like this," he heard Seraphina comment beside him, "Hopefully it will be worth it. This will only succeed to push our careers forward." "I suppose so," Percival murmured.

He wasn't exactly here for himself. He was there because his father wanted him to be there. He had to be the best of the best, uphold the name of Graves, and make it far in life. The burden was his alone to bare as he was an only child. It was a lot of pressure to have those expectations on his shoulders. But Seraphina was his right wing. They had both promised each other to help one another get to where they wanted to be. She was his  _best friend_  and he wouldn't trade the woman for anything. "Let's just try and teach these Brit's a thing or two, hm?" a smirk tugged at Percival's lips as he looked at her. Seraphina returned it with one of her own, "Oh of course we're going to teach them. They won't know what hit them."

They stopped just outside of the Great Hall, where a handful of other schools were also waiting to be introduced. Percival could hear that introductions had already started, people making a  _show_  for their schools. Durmstrang always tried to show off, and that was who was in there now. He could tell from all the  _banging_  on the floor. "I think we'll be teaching more than just a few Brit's," he whispered to Seraphina, grinning to himself. 

"Oh dear, ok!" suddenly Professor Davis was getting their attention. The man pushed up his glasses as he face the crowd of students. "I-It appears that we are next! Now, we go in formation. Sixth years in front, you know your charm, right?" Percival watched the students nod, falling in line in rows of five. "Seventh years??" Professor Davis called, and that group now filed into line in an even row of fours behind the sixth years. "And lastly, eighth years!" Percival moved to line up in rows of three behind the sixth and seventh years, Seraphina standing beside him. They formed a sort of triangle shape, the largest number of their students being sixth year, and the least being eighth. Most students in their last year thought it was a  _bother_  to attempt something like this, as they had their final exams and job prep to prepare for. But Percival was always one to push himself, along with Seraphina and a handful of others in their final year. He would never live it down if he didn't take this opportunity. It would always be something his parents held over his head.

"Go! Ok! G-Go!!" Professor Davis encouraged as the doors burst open and they started to march into the Great Hall. Sparks of their school colors, blue and cranberry red shot out first from the sixth years, giving a display of waves over the crowds. There was soft chanting as they went, the Seventh years were divided in the middle as to what they were  _helping_  to cast. Conjuring a full motion form of a Pukwudgie on the left and a Wampus on the right. The animals moved overhead, Percival could see some of the students staring in  _awe_. But they weren't finished yet. There were six students in Percivals year. Seraphina and the student beside her, along with one behind, turned to the left. Himself and two others behind him turned to the right. In a quick succession, and in perfect unison, the two sides conjured up a Horned Serpent and a Thunderbird. The four creatures mingled as they walked through the Great Hall, before coming together in one big  _burst_  of magic and forming the insignia for Ilvermorny that hovered for a moment before it faded out.

There was clapping, cheers from the crowd. All Percival could do was smirk. He could see some of the first and second years were staring with all the awe they could muster. Walking around, they were designated a table to the far left of the room, where they took their seats while the other schools made their entry. "We nailed it!" laughed one of the sixth years, the blonde from before. Percival shook his head, looking towards Seraphina. "I think this trip is going to get into the heads of the sixth years," he whispered. "Of course it is," she replied, "It might get into yours too. I saw that smirk you had when you looked at the crowd." She poked at his chest and he gave a look of feigned  _hurt_. Honestly, Seraphina was the only person who could break the normally stoic person that Percival was. "As long as they all know we mean business and we're no push over, I don't really care," he stated, taking a sip of water from the goblet in front of him. 

The remainder of the opening ceremony was relatively  _boring_ in Percival's opinion. A long line of formalities, which he understood were important, but he could do without. Informing students who were younger than 16 that they couldn't participate. There were some groans and complaints, but the Headmaster of Hogwarts was able to calm them down with ease. They weren't prohibited from  _learning_ either, they were just prohibited from participating in the tournaments and games that would be held throughout the year. They were dangerous feats and could be life threatening, in other words, they  _were_ life threatening. Not that Percival minded, he was not planning on dying any time soon. At least the food that was prepared was good. He could not complain about that. 

The evening ended with relative excitement still in the air as they were taken to their wing that had been enchanted for him. Each school had their own designated sections, though some preferred to sleep on what they traveled in, such as Durmstrang and their boat. There was a worry in the back of Percival's mind that the area designated for them would be  _cold_. He really hoped not. It was bad enough he had to deal with the bitter chill outside, but he really didn't want to be miserable for an entire year. So when they stepped into the common area and he was greeted with a rush of  _warmth_ from a roaring fire, there was a small sigh of relief that escaped the wizard. He was tired from their travel, having been up nearly seventy-two hours since Seraphina wanted to make a game plan for this trip. He was ready for a good nights rest. But as he started to walk towards the bedrooms, he heard his name being called. Turning back he looked towards Professor Davis, who was looking at him. At least, he thought the man was. It was always hard to tell with those glasses of his.

"Ah, yes. Mr. G-Graves! I-I just wanted to inform you that there is t-this  _event_ tomorrow. N-Not part of the whole  _Agreement_ , but all Eighth years have been invited to a sort of...uhm..." The man looked down at a piece of paper he was holding. Percival watched as his eyes seemed to squint behind the lenses. Weren't glasses supposed to help people to see? "Ah! That! Y-Yes, a sort of  _tea party_ , if you will. H-Hosted by some of the eighth years here at Hogwarts. The organizer is one  _Theseus Scamander_. Oh, that's a name!" Professor Davis laughed, the chuckle seeming to rattle through the mans gangly body. "Alright, what time?" Percival asked. "Oh,  _Afternoon_ , o-of course! Afternoon tea! Hahah, what a concept! Bring t-the other eighth years with you -- Oh!! Don't s-skip out, either, Mr. Graves!!! I want to see those network building skills a-at work!!"

Percival was quickly realizing how animated his Professor was when he spoke. Arms flailing, facial expressions shifting with every word. He was almost getting a  _headache_ just watching him flail about. "Yes, Professor Davis," Percival stated quickly, "Don't worry. I will take care of it." With a smile and a nod to the man as to get him to stop talking. "I am going to turn in for the night, unless there is something else you need, Professor?" Percival was already turning, ready to disappear into the dorms. "O-Oh...No! Nothing else!! Have a good night Mr. Graves!" he heard from behind him. He could  _feel_ the mans bubbly personality from here and it gave him chills. People like that could be quite draining. How did someone manage to be so  _cheery_ all the damn time?

Stepping into the dorm, Percival let out a heavy  _sigh_. He was alone. The other students were winding down in the common room, save for Seraphina. He imagined she went to crawl in bed in the girls dorms just like him. Taking off his outer robe, he set it aside with the golden Gordian knot used to fasten the cloth closed. He undid his tie, slipping it off and setting it beside the cloak. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Percival carefully undid his shoes. They were clean black dress shoes, kept in good condition. Heaven forbid they become scuffed up, Percival thought. His father would hang him. He set them beside the trunk at the end of the bed and began to work on taking off the waistcoat, flicking his hand and with  _wandless_ magic, a hanger appeared. As he pulled off each piece of clothing, they began to neatly layer themselves on the hanger to prevent wrinkles. Unlike other students, he couldn't stand a wrinkled shirt. He waved his hand again, sending the hanger off to settle inside the wardrobe nearby. He wasn't one for pajama's, so he climbed in bed in nothing more than his underwear. Pulling the covers up close, he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. Mercy Lewis, he was  _exhausted_.

He could have slept the day away, if given the chance. His dreams were peaceful for once, relaxing, even. Percival was quite content under the covers, hair a little messy, but otherwise he looked like a less scary version of himself. Despite that, he was still apparently intimidating because no one would come and wake the young wizard. Percival was quite content with the lack of disturbance.

Though, he could feel the  _cold_ air creeping in on him. Was the blanket moving? A hand tiredly searched for the warm object that was once covering himself. It was by his waist? Had he kicked it off? He tried to grab it, wanting to return to the slumber he had been in. But suddenly the cover was  _yanked_ away and off of him completely. He opened his eyes, glaring tiredly in the direction of the end of the bed. If looks could kill, Seraphina would be  _dead_. She stood there smirking at him, already dressed in her uniform with her arms crossed. "Come on, sleepy head," she called to him. "I'm going to  _kill_ you, Picquery..." he growled, sitting up and trying to grab for the blanket. She yanked it further out of his reach so he couldn't grab it. "Oh? Last names now. Well, you slept the morning away. We have Afternoon tea in exactly twenty minutes, Graves. Get up, get dressed," she stated, waving her hand and drawing his clothes from the wardrobe he had tucked them in the night before. Percival rubbed at his face, feeling absolutely  _done_ with the day and it was only the beginning. He was tired, he wanted to simply sleep. Why did he have to go to this  _stupid_ tea thing anyway?

"You're not even supposed to be in here," Percival grumbled, getting up and grabbing his pants from the hanger first. He began to pull them on as she spoke. "No, but none of the other boys would come and wake you up. They think you'd hex them back to Ilvermorny," Seraphina stated simply, giving a shrug. "Damn right with that one," Percival remarked, grabbing his undershirt and pulling it on, tucking it inside his pants before putting on the dress shirt. "Is it really afternoon?" he asked, starting to reign in his grumpy morning attitude. "Yes. You slept through breakfast. I saved you this," he heard some rustling and looked over at Seraphina as she tossed him something. He caught the item in one hand, looking it over. "The hell is this?" he asked. "A scone, I think." He sighed and set it on the nightstand to continue getting dressed.

He was now working on tying his tie, "I hope they have coffee.." "Well, I'm sure they'll have some strong tea," Seraphina suggested. "No, I would prefer  _coffee_. I hate tea..." his nose scrunched at the idea of tea. That leafy liquid was disgusting in the eyes of Percival Graves. He could do without it, "If they're hosting people from out of town, they should have coffee." "Actually, the whole point of this is to learn new things, new cultures included. Besides, I think most people enjoy tea. You're just the odd man out, Graves," as Seraphina spoke, he could feel her smirk without even looking at her. Rolling his eyes, he pulled on his outer cloak and did it up. "After you," he motioned towards the door. "Such a gentleman, even when you're grumpy," she taunted. He gave an annoyed huff, following behind her and out of the dorm.

Today was sunny, which Percival was quite thankful for. It was warm and relatively dry out, which meant he wouldn't be faced with the bitter cold that they had arrived in. He was eating the scone as they walked, finding it wasn't  _terrible_ , but certainly not his favorite thing. Really dry, it would go well when paired with some coffee. He really did hope they had coffee at this tea thing.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked after he had finished his scone. He definitely needed something to drink after that. "Yes, actually. It's just outside. They set up a large tent on the grounds to encourage people to explore," Seraphina stated, "I also met the  _organizer_ of the event. Theseus Scamander? He's smart. I guess he is intending on becoming an Auror so he keeps himself rather busy. Might be good to make some sort of connection with him. Having eyes and ears within the British Ministry can't hurt." "Noted.." Percival sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes. 

It didn't take them long to get to the tent outside, which was already alive with chatter and people. Percival could spot the different uniforms. Every eighth year student from each school was there. At least, it seemed that way. The tent was large enough, providing enough space to host the tea party. Tables were set up for people to sit in and there was also plenty of open space for people to stand and talk if they so wished. There was an array of snacks on a display table. Different tea cakes, cookies, and little sandwiches for those interested. Among all the food was a variety of different  _tea pots_. Different teas were in each pot, and Percival was inwardly  _cursing_ because there was no damn  _coffee_. With an annoyed grunt, he moved to the table, further inspecting it in hopes of finding some coffee. But all he found was a strong black tea. It would have to do. He allowed the pot to pour him a glass before snatching up a plate with a little sandwich on it. He didn't want to be seen engorging himself on food, but he was still hungry. That was his punishment for missing breakfast.

He had lost Seraphina the moment they stepped in here. She was probably mingling with the crowd, where Percival was looking for a place to sit and eat. He found a table in the corner of the tent, deciding to eat his snack first before he would get in on the mingling scene. He sat down by himself, taking a bite of the sandwich. A simple cucumber one. Not bad, but it certainly wouldn't fill much of the hole that was still there. Lifting up the cup of tea, he took a sip and grimaced at the taste. He really hated tea. As he wiped his mouth on a napkin, he heard his name being called.

Looking up, Percival could see Seraphina making her way through the crowd towards him. A man was trailing behind her, styled hair, well dressed clothing, though he still wore his house colors. Yellow and black? That one was Hufflepuff, he believed. "Theseus Scamander, I would like you to meet my peer, Percival Graves. Don't worry, he always looks this grouchy," Seraphina warned playfully. Theseus smiled at him, leaning forward to offer him his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said. Percival took his hand, shaking it firmly, "Likewise. I promise I don't bite, much." Theseus laughed, pulling a chair out for Seraphina before taking one of his own. "Seraphina mentioned you were both seeking out positions in MACUSA," Theseus stated, "I'm working at becoming an Auror myself, within the Ministry here. I have a lot of testing to take this year, along with additional training. I am still hoping to participate in the tournaments and games throughout the year, though." "Yes, I am hoping to use the position of an Auror as a starting point," Percival stated, "I think everyone will have a tough year, Mr. Scamander. You're not the only one with additional tests." He took a sip of his tea and grimaced again. No, it didn't get better with a second sip.

"Of course, I didn't mean to imply that I was the only one with a lot of work," Theseus stated. "Don't mind him, he's just tired from travel and realizing there is a lack of coffee here," Seraphina chimed up. "I'm  _fine_ ," Percival said, giving Seraphina a look, which she simply laughed off. "Coffee? Oh, yes...Well, I'm sure you could find some. I did not have any prepared. I apologize," Theseus smiled, a rather  _perfect_ smile. The Auror to be just seemed to have this confident and authoritative aura about him. Seraphina was right, he might be good to have in their roster of contacts.

"So is becoming an Auror all you have planned?" Percival asked, taking another sip of his tea. Why did he keep drinking it?! "No, it's a starting point though. I eventually want to work my way up the ranks," Theseus stated, "There is a lot expected of me, as I'm sure there's a lot expected of the both of you. Family is important." Percival glared into the cup of tea, as if trying to will the leaf juice to taste better. "Yes, family is important," he heard Seraphina agree.

"Perhaps we'll be working together one day," Theseus laughed softly, "I wouldn't mind. Despite his roughness, both of you seem like good people." "It's not just  _good people_ that will get into a position. It also takes skill, which we have," Percival said sharply, finally looking away from his tea, "Do you, Mr. Scamander?" He was eyeing Theseus, a playful smile dancing over his lips. He meant no disrespect, of course. It was more of a challenge than anything. "Well I don't think I would have gotten where I am without skill,  _Mister Graves_." Percival watched his playful smirk be returned with one of Theseus' own. Percival opened his mouth to make another remark when he was interrupted. "Scamander!" someone called from the crowds, "Come over here! Someone wants to meet you!" "Coming," Theseus rose up, "Sorry to cut it short. Perhaps we can talk more later. It was nice meeting you both."

And just like that, Theseus was disappearing to mingle among the crowd. "Well he's interesting, isn't he?" Percival commented. "I told you," Seraphina replied, "From what I can find, he's top of his class and he's already passed a host of exams towards becoming an Auror. Definitely a good candidate to have in your back pocket." Percival glanced over the crowds, no one else really catching his eye. But he supposed he had to do some mingling.

\---

**Newt Scamander**

 

The fact that Hogwarts was playing host to the M.E.R.L.I.N Agreement did not matter much to one Newton Scamander, otherwise known as Newt. Even if he was able, he likely would not compete in the tournaments or games. From what he had read about, most of them involved cruelty towards his creatures and he was highly against that. He wished the magical community would not abuse these animals. Hogwarts was normally a sort of  _escape_ from the negativity that surrounded magical creatures, but this year it was playing host to it. His brother had been beaming with pride all summer about this event, the fact he would be able to participate, which also left Newt feeling sour. He didn't voice his opinion though. That was simply grounds for being yelled at.

The younger Scamander did enjoy watching the displays during the opening ceremony the previous night. He particularly enjoyed the ones that formed creatures with their magic, but he didn't have much hope that they would respect the creatures when they were faced with them though. The following morning, everything had been far too  _busy_ in the Great Hall for Newt so he had skipped breakfast. He couldn't possibly be around all of those people. Just the Hogwarts students had always been overstimulating, but now there was nearly three times as many with how many schools they were playing host to. Almost every school had brought along about fifty students each, far too many people for someone averse to people to be comfortable with. 

So he had slipped out early in the morning, before most were awake, and found himself within the Forbidden Forest. This was a place he frequently visited since his first year, even though he was not supposed to be there. The forest was home to a variety of magical creatures, all of which had grown used to Newt's presence and let him be there. He wasn't hurting anyone, and even the most dangerous of creatures did not mind him. This only fueled his idea that they weren't dangerous at all, simply  _misunderstood_.

Being out there so often had Newt foraging a lot, so he knew what foods in the forest were safe for a human to eat. Gathering some berries in the early morning, Newt was along the edge of the forest when he heard shouting. He  _knew_ the voice, ever familiar. It was Theseus. Gazing out from the woods, Newt could see his brother and a collection of other students were working on setting up their tent for the afternoon tea party they were hosting for the eldest students. Each of them were gathered around in a circle, building the tent with the help of their wands. He turned away from the scene and headed deeper into the woods, moving towards the Black Lake so he could get to the Bowtruckle Tree. It had been a long summer without much contact with magical creatures, and he had a friend he needed to catch up with.

His mother bred Hippogriff's, magnificent creatures that were quite proud and demanded respect. She sold them to rich families for protection and even to the Ministry to be used for war. Newt never agreed with his mother, though she had barred him from going around the Hippogriffs a long time ago. His father worked at the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries. He was a proud man too, though Newt found him to be a bit more reasonable than his mother. Neither of them approved of his fascination with magical creatures. They had hoped Hogwarts would change him. That his fascination would be a phase he would grow out of given the proper education. That wasn't the case. Hogwarts seemed to only encourage Newt, which he didn't mind. It was his escape from the cruelty of his home life. Though, he still got it from Theseus too. Any time he was in trouble, his brother would come and scold him. As if he felt he had to take  _responsibility_ for him.

He didn't have many friends at Hogwarts. Most of them were creatures, save for  _one_. Leta Lestrange, though he hadn't spoken to her since last term had ended. He was sure she was here, he saw her in the Great Hall, but she hadn't outwardly approached him this year. It was still early. Aside from Leta, most other students either avoided him or bullied him. The Gryffindor house were his  _greatest_ of bullies. They tended to come in big groups after him. It was another reason he liked the forest, no one looked for him there. 

Approaching the tree, Newt could already hear the various  _chirps_ from the Bowtruckles. He smiled as he got closer, spotting them all standing on the branches and looking at him. "Hello everyone," he called, "I apologize f-for not coming sooner.." He held up his hand, offering it to one of the rather  _excited_ looking Bowtruckles. The little green twig-like creature climbed onto his hand and held onto his thumb while he pulled him closer. "Hello Pickett," he received a chirp in return, the Bowtruckle quickly climbing up his arm to perch on his shoulder. "I-I'm not sure if you should stay with me this year, Pick...T-They're hosting other schools, I-I don't want you to get hurt or anything..." But as he said this, Pickett seemed to cling to his robes. As if Newt would rip him off and put him back in that tree this very moment. "Alright," he sighed, looking back at the tree, "E-Everyone seems well.."

Newt checked the tree, ensuring there was no severe damage from any storms and no disease had settled in. It was as healthy as can be. With that, Newt parted from the tree, with Pickett on his shoulder, as he headed back into the forest. He was planning on going to his hidden cupboard. He had to get things set up again for the coming year, in case he found any creatures in need. Which, speaking of. 

He heard the crying of what he assumed was a chick. The noise was unmistakable. Now Newt just had to find it before a predator did, and he was aware there were plenty out here. Moving through the woods, Newt followed the noise to a rather large and old looking tree. In the tree, Newt could see a tear drop shaped nest, which he immediately recognized as an Augurey nest. Frowning, he approached the tree, searching the ground around it and finding a rather weak and frail looking Augurey chick. It looked like it hadn't been fed in a while and had hurt itself falling from the nest. "Merlin.." he gasped, moving over to the Augurey chick. Carefully, Newt picked up the creature to inspect it. It most certainly was malnourished, which meant either the parents had abandoned the nest, or the chick had been shut out for any number of reasons. These things happened. "It's ok.." he spoke softly, knowing the chick couldn't really understand him. 

The little one needed fluids if she was going to survive. Newt stood up, holding the chick close and heading out of the forest, stopping just as he exited. Merlin,  _right_! The Afternoon tea party was in full swing now and Newt did not want to chance Theseus seeing him with a creature. He did not need to get scolded again. Kneeling down, Newt set the chick down on the grass. It seemed to chirp rather sadly at this. As if it feared he would abandon it too. "It's alright, I-I just need to h-hide you..." he smiled, pulling off his robes and opening one of his pockets, "Come in Pick. You need to hide too for now..." The bowtruckle chirped with protest, but listened to Newt and climbed into his pocket. It was always nice and warm inside his pockets.

Newt laid out his cloak on the grass and carefully set the chick inside of it, starting to wrap her up as gently as he could. "I-I just need to get you past this part a-and to my cupboard..." he stated, the poor thing trying to protest now. It was sore from its fall. Likely in distress. He tried to coo at her, hoping to calm her long enough to get her to the cupboard.

\---

**Percival Graves**

 

He had entered into a rather boring conversation with a student from Durmstrang and another from Mahoutokoro. There was a clear  _language_ barrier between the two students which was causing some tension in the conversation. They had already broken out into an argument twice, Percival having to reign it all back in as  _gently_ as he possibly could. But now it had taken a turn towards hostility again and he was done babysitting the students. "Perhaps you two should just go your separate ways," he suggested, "I know I am. Have a good day." With that, he turned from the two students who did not appear to listen to him and continued to argue, and headed out of the tent. He needed some fresh air. The tent smelled of tea and heavy perfume. The Beauxbatons really did like to layer it on.

The sun felt nice on his face, a gentle breeze blowing over the open area, but nothing chilling about it. It was a good day to be outside, and the grounds of Hogwarts really were beautiful. He wanted to explore. To wander the grounds and get to know the playing field a little before things really got started with those tournaments and games. He didn't think he would be overly missed from the tea party if he did just that.

Scanning the forest, recalling stories of the  _dangers_ within it, Percival wondered how true they were. That thought only lasted a moment when he saw a student near the forest. They were on the ground and Percival's first instinct was that they were injured. No one would ever describe him as kind hearted, not unless they really got to know him, but he did care about others. He put most students lives above his own, especially now that he was older and working towards a position that involved the risk of life to protect others.

As he got close to the person, he could see red curls on the top of their head and he could make out a slender form, but not a feminine one. It was a young man, then. "Excuse me, are you alright?" Percival asked, noticing how the person seemed to immediately tense with his presence. His gaze shifted to the little bird that was all wrapped up in this persons robes, like a swaddled baby. That was a peculiar sight, and Percival was certain students shouldn't be bringing creatures from the forest into the school space. "I don't believe you're allowed to..." but as Percival looked back at the other, he saw a face full of beautiful freckles. They dotted the others fare skin so beautifully, popping out in the contrast. Underneath red curls, Percival could make out green eyes, which were currently avoiding his gaze. For a moment, he lost his words.

"Pl-Please don't tell..." Suddenly there was a voice, and Percival quickly realized it was the voice of this young man. Snapping from his momentary stupor, he looked back at the chick wrapped up in his robes. "What are you doing with...that?" he didn't recognize the type of bird. "I-It's an Augurey chick...S-She was abandoned a-and she's injured. S-She needs food and care o-or she'll die..." The others words seemed to melt Percival's heart. This soul was rather pure now wasn't he?

"Well..." Percival cleared his throat, trying to hide how awestruck he was, "Here, let me help you. People tend not to question me." He knelt down to scoop up the bundle of bird, trying his best to be gentle. "Uhm...O-Ok...But, just..." the boy moved close to him, suddenly adjusting his arms so he was holding the bird in, what Percival could only assume, was the proper way. With that, the red head turned and started to walk, Percival almost mechanically following behind him. Now that he was thinking a little clearer, Percival caught the colors of the others house robes. Another Hufflepuff. But this one was young. If Percival had to gauge, he was around his fifth year. Three years younger than him. "I'm Percival, by the way," he said, realizing he had not introduced himself." "N-Newt..." the other said quietly. He wondered if he was always so shy or if it was just the fact that he had been caught with a creature. Percival was going to guess that it was an always thing. "Nice to meet you, Newt," that was an interesting name. Newt. It reminded him of a salamander. 

The other didn't seem to want to continue talking through their introduction, which had Percival convinced he wasn't used to people. He was skinny, smaller than most. He likely got bullied a lot. And with this care for magical creatures? He imagined that was not very popular, even at a place such as Hogwarts. Ilvermorny did not think too highly of magical creatures either, though they did respect them. He wished they were treated a little better though. "So....You found her? In the forest?" Percival asked, not enjoying the dead silence between them. "Y-Yes.." Newt replied, "S-She was on the ground down from t-the nest. S-She hasn't been cared for in a while g-given her state..."

"I thought the forest was off limits?" Percival posed. "M-Maybe to first years.." Newt murmured, "I-I'm fifth year...P-People just don't go in..They're afraid." Well, he was right about the others age. "And you're not?" Percival raised a brow, watching Newt now with a curious gaze. "F-Fear is what we make it t-to be...I-I'm afraid, b-but I don't let that take control.." Newt replied simply. What an interesting person this one was.

Stepping through a small door, he walked up a set of stairs while Newt closed the door behind them. Coming up, Percival could see a well used work space. Some containers for creatures in care, books and pens on the floor that had gathered dust over the summer, and a variety of potion and salve making objects, some bandages and other care devices were also in the mix. He was surprised by all of this. It seemed Newt had made his own animal care facility right here in Hogwarts. It was too bad he seemed to have to keep it a secret. He watched Newt go over to a small table and pull some berries out of his pocket, starting to mush them up in a small bowl. He could only assume it would act as some sort of food for the Augurey. "Where do you want her?" he asked. "O-Oh..." Newt motioned towards a small bed of nesting, "Th-There for now..."

Percival moved over and knelt down, carefully unwrapping the chick and settling her in the nesting. She really did look horrible. Underweight, a potentially broken wing. "Why did she get abandoned?" Percival now asked curiously, gently stroking the birds head. "Uhm...I-It happens for a number of reasons...I-If the parents feel threatened they leave...U-Uhm, th-they sometimes get lost in storms a-and can't find the nest again...T-There's also a-a chance this one is sick a-and they abandoned her f-for that reason..." Newt's words were horrible, but Percival supposed that was the way the wild worked.

 "Y-You're from Ilvermorny..?" Newt asked. "Hm? Oh, yes I am. I suppose the robe gives it away," Percival commented, glancing towards his blue and cranberry red robe, "You know, one of the founders chose blue because, if she had been able to, she wanted to be in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts." "O-Oh..." Newt shook his head, "I-I didn't know that..." Percival looked at him, watching the way the other worked now. He couldn't help but feel the awe he had felt when he first saw him, and Percival did not know  _why_. There didn't appear to be anything outright special about this one, and yet he felt  _something_.

Newt came over now, kneeling beside him and attempting to feed the Augurey. Percival could tell immediately that the closeness between them made Newt tense. His shoulders seemed to lock and his motions were stiff. He really wasn't comfortable around others, it would seem. So, to relieve some of the tenseness, Percival moved to get up and explore the space instead. He let Newt feed the Augurey chick while he inspected the books that littered the floor. Various books on magical creatures, some on potions and healing. It seemed Newt did his own research and heavily invested in it. "You really are fascinated by these creatures, aren't you?" glancing back, he could see the  _wince_ Newt made and quickly clarified himself, "Not that, that's a bad thing...! In fact, I think more people need to care about them. Yes, there is still much we don't know...." He didn't want to offend this one. His curiosity wanted to get to know him a little more.

"T-They're misunderstood...A lot of t-the information on them is outdated..." Newt stated, "Not all of them a-are as dangerous as they say..." Percival rubbed at the back of his neck, "I mean...That might be true, but there are some that are deadly. Look at dragons, for example. They are fire breathing monsters that slaughter whole villages at times..." He found himself quickly shutting up as Newt seemed to give him a  _look_. As if he said something that lit a  _fire_ in those green eyes of his.

"T-That happens when their homes a-are invaded. T-Traffickers raid their nests and they react. O-Or the town attacks them th-thinking they're a threat. They strike  _first_. Always! I-It's all caused by man. It isn't their fault...!" the passion that Newt spoke with, the clear  _anger_ that Percival brought out, it only made Newt more admirable. "I apologize," Percival said, "I did not mean to disrespect. I'm sure one of these days you'll be teaching the world new things. Helping people understand.." He was quickly getting the feeling he had outstayed his welcome in the cupboard. Percival didn't want to upset Newt anymore than he already had and he didn't want to leave on a bad note. "Perhaps you could teach me some more, sometime. I'm always open to learning," Percival stated, "That is what this whole exchange is about, isn't it?" He smiled towards Newt, watching carefully as the anger seemed to fade and the other looked away. He could swear he saw a hint of  _red_ on those beautifully freckled cheeks of his.

"I-If you want to.." Newt replied softly. "Only if you're comfortable," Percival iterated, "Now I should get back to that  _wonderful_ tea party...Have a good day, Newt." With one last smile towards the red haired wizard, Percival started down the stairs and headed out of the cupboard. As he left, he felt himself hesitating to just walk away. "You really need to shut up sometimes," he muttered to himself in annoyance. Glancing back towards the cupboard and looking around the area, he made note of where it was so he could find it again later and started off back towards the tent. Surely the tea party would be ending soon though and they would all be heading to dinner. He was still hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok?? Please give me feedback! I would love to know what you all think!


End file.
